This Is WWE!
by 999buzzer
Summary: A new story I'm working on starting at WM30. New OCs and plenty of action. Rated T to be safe!
1. Introduction

This is a list of champions for anew story I'll be doing. This is prior to Wrestlemania 30, which will take place in the first chapter.

WWE Champion: Jey Uso. Won the title at Wrestlemania 29 from John Cena the day after the death of his brother, Jimmy died in a car crash. Jey dedicated the match to Jimmy.

#1 Contender to WWE Championship: The Assassin(OC) won #1 Contendorship in a fatal four way match against Cody Rhodes, The Miz, and Santino Marella.

World Heavyweight Champion: Brock Lesnar. Won the title from Zack Ryder at Royal Rumble.

#1 Contender to World Heavyweight Championship: Zack Ryder. Lost the title to Brock Lesnar at Royal Rumble only to win the Royal Rumble match later than night.

Intercontinental Champion: John Cena. Won the title from Tyson Kidd one night after losing the World Heavyweight title to Zack Ryder at TLC.

#1 Contender to Intercontinental Championship: Rey Mysterio. Won #1 Contendorship after beating John Cena on Raw three weeks after Elimination chamber in a non-title match. This match was brought about after Rey accused John of giving in to hate, after John betrayed Zack Ryder three weeks before TLC demanded a title match from Zack.

United States Champion: Justin Gabriel. Won the title from David Otunga at Night of Champions.

#1 Contender to United States Championship: Daniel Bryan. Won #1 Contendorship after win a gauntlet match on the previous Raw.

Tag Team Champions: Sin Cara and Alberto Del Rio. One titles from The Prime Time Players at Extreme Rules in a triple threat tag team match also including Team Rhodes Scholars.

#1 Contenders to Tag Team Championships: Primo and Epico. One #1 Contendorship after defeating Kane and Ryback at Elimination Chamber.

Divas Champion: Tamina. Won the title from Layla at Royal Rumble.

#1 Contenders to Divas Championship: Layla and Kaitlyn. Layla defeated Tamina in a non-title match on the previous Raw. Kaitlyn won a Battle Royal two weeks after Elimination chamber on Smackdown.

**Please give me suggestions on who should win each match. Also I would like suggestion on what I can do in other chapters. Each chapter will take place in one specific episode of Raw, Smackdown, or a PPV.**


	2. Chapter 1: WM 30

**Hey, guys. So it's finally here. The first chapter. Also I know at this point some of these events taking place at WM30 could not happen because some of the events leading up to it have already taken place. So this story will not follow the actual WWE Storyline.**

It was a slightly cool night at the stadium. Thousands of people were gathered to watch Wrestlemania 30, the most anticipated Wrestlemania to date. Jerry Lawler, Michael Cole, JBL, and Jim Ross sat at the brand new four person commentator booth. Lillian Garcia stood in the ring, ready to announce the first match.

"Our first match of the evening is for the World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing the challenger, Zack Ryder!," Lillian shouted into her mic.

Zack's music hit and he ran out, waving at the fans on his way down the ramp. He hopped in the ring, smiling at the crowd.

"And now The World Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar," Lillian said.

Lesnar's music hit and he charged down the ramp, into the ring. Zack raised his arms defensively, fully expecting a pre-match assault. Brock walked right up to Ryder, glaring. Then he spit in Zack's face, grinning. Zack drew back his arm and prepared to unload on Lesnar, then decided to wait for the bell.

"This match is with the stipulation that if Brock Lesnar is disqualified, he will lose the title by order of Co-Raw General Managers Triple Hand Shawn Michaels," Lillian stated before exiting the ring.

The bell rang and Zack immediately swung right at Lesnar's face, sending him staggering. A boot to the face took Lesnar down.

At the commentator booth, Lawler and Michael Cole were talking about Ryder's growth over the last few months. Zack had won the title from Jack Swagger at the first annual Payback PPV. He then defended it against Money In The Bank Winner, Fandango. He continued to defend until TLC, where his recently former friend John Cena nearly won the title from him. Two weeks later, John lost to Brock Lesnar for number one contendorship. At Royal Rumble, Zack Ryder lost the title to Lesnar, only to win the royal rumble match later that night. Zack failed to retrieve the title at Elimination Chamber, being forced to rely on Wrestlemania to bring him the title back.

"Zack's title win back at Payback really inspired Zack to train harder and become a better wrestler," Lawler stated.

"Yes, and then John Cena's betrayal caused him to train even harder. He is quite possibly one of the most dominant wrestlers in the WWE at this time," Michael Cole replied.

"Wait, what's Cena doing out here?," JBL and Jim Ross shouted in unison.

And sure enough, Cena was running down the ramp into the ring. He charged at Lesnar, who now stood dominantly over a grounded Ryder. Brock dodged, rolling out of the ring. He grabbed a steel chair from under the ring and jumped back in.

Cena backed away, accidentally cornering himself. Lesnar swung the chair, but Cena ducked underneath and rolled to the center of the ring. Lesnar turned and swung. Cena moved out of the way and the chair hit a recovering Ryder in the face.

The referee called the disqualification. Lesnar stared angrily at the ref. John Cena just stood there. And Ryder took a minute to make sense of what had happened, before celebrating. Lesnar saw that his guard was down and decided to capitalize. He clotheslined the ref out of the ring and sent Cena on the receiving end of an F-5 quick as lightning. Then he backed Ryder into a corner.

Ryder became the victim of a series of vicious punches. Then Brock lifted Zack onto his shoulders and carried him to the center of the ring. He F-5ed Zack, causing Zack to jerk around in pain. Brock then repeated this two more times before becoming satisfied. He left the ring, leaving the evidence of his destruction behind.

Medical Personnel had to retrieve Cena, Ryder, and the referee. After they had been carried out of the ring on stretchers Justin Roberts made his way into the ring.

"This next match is a singles match. Introducing first, Cody Rhodes," Justin said.

Cody's music hit and he sprinted out to the ring. He started mocking the crowd and pointing at himself, clapping.

"And his opponent, The Miz," Justin Roberts said as The Miz's music hit,

The Miz ran out, waving at the fans. He hopped into the ring and continued waving at the fans. He looked over at Cody and grinned.

The bell rang and The Miz ran right into a kick from Cody. The kick dropped The Miz and Cody took advantage, unleashing several kicks to the ribs until the ref stopped the assault. Cody climbed on the top rope and jumped, landing right on Miz's stomach. Miz clutched his injured stomach in pain as Cody continued the assault with more kicks to the ribs.

At the announcer table, Jerry Lawler and JBL started talking about how the feud had started. "Cody was very upset about his loss in the fatal four way number one contender match for the WWE Championship," Lawler said.

"The Miz cost Cody that title shot. Not to mention passing on the opportunity himself," JBL complained.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for that. I'm sure we'll find out tonight," Lawler said.

"Well, Miz is friends with The Assassin and his mentor Rey Mysterio, who passed up the opportunity to be in the number one contendorship match. He instead asked for The Assassin to be placed in the match. The Miz was obviously helping his friends out," Jim Ross said, cutting into their conversation.

"Wait, that's Rey. Rey Mysterio is now at ringside!," Michael Cole shouted.

And sure enough, Rey had just rushed out to ringside. Cody saw this and stopped his continued assault on Miz. He walked to the rope and looked down on Rey, mocking him. The next thing he knew, Cody was on the ground in a pinfall from a recovered Miz. 1...2...3!

The Miz jumped up in celebration, as Rey joined him in the ring. They each got a mic, as Cody angrily stormed out of the ring.

"Now, I'm sure you all know why I helped my friend, The Assassin win the number one contendorship match. Why I knocked Cody out of the ring and watched as The Assassin pinned Santino Marella," The Miz said into his mic.

"He did it because I asked him too," Rey stated. "You see, years ago I held my first WWE Championship. And my only WWE Championship. I held it for less than one night, but that was the best night of my career. Now, you see with my constant knee injuries I feel it will soon be time for me to retire. Even if I never hold that title again, I want The Assassin to know the feeling of having that title."

The Miz and Rey both walked out of the ring, replaced by Lillian Garcia. "This next match is a Hell In A Cell match. The Streak is on the line," she said. "Introducing first, CM Punk".

Punk's music hit and he ran out into the ring, booing at the crowd.

"Next, The Undertaker!," Lillian Garcia shouted.

The Undertaker's music began to play, sending an ominous chill through the arena. The Phenom slowly made his way down the ramp, glaring at his opponent standing in the ring. The Deadman entered the ring and stood in his corner.

The bell rang and The Undertaker immediately clotheslined Punk, sending him crashing down. Punk stood up startled, only to fall victim to a chokeslam.

"This is Punk's second time trying to end the streak and he's off too a bad start," JBL said.

"Yeah, he isn't doing too well..woah what is that!," Jerry Lawler shouted as an image appeared on the TitanTron.

It was Kane. And when Punk looked up and saw the Big Red Monster, horror flashed across his face. Then Kane spoke. "CM Punk, you stole my opportunity to face my brother at Wrestlemania! Me and my brother, we have the utmost respect for each other. That is why he gave me the opportunity to face him. Had you not gone to Booker T's assistant, Vickie Guerrero, you would not be standing in my rightful spot now. Beware. I'm coming for you."

Punk's horrified expression grew. He stood up and turned to look for Kane, only to be caught by The Undertaker. Taker wasted no time, delivering a thunderous Tombstone Piledriver and a pinfall for the victory.

The Undertaker wasted no time, celebrating in the ring. 22-0 flashed across the TitanTron. Undertaker smiled down at Punk and grabbed a mic, uttering five simple words. "I will never be defeated."

He then exited the ring, making his way up the ramp. Punk just stared around in shock. He jumped up as fire surrounded the ring, pure terror coursing through him. He turned and there was Kane, appearing from under the ring. Kane quickly chokeslammed Punk, sending the Voice of the Voiceless to the ground. Punk clutched himself in pain. He then tried to crawl out of the ring, unsuccesfully. Kane picked him up and chokeslammed him once more, smiling. Kane then exited the ring, still grinning. Punk was carried out in a stretcher.

Lillian Garcia entered the ring and said, "This next match is a triple threat match for the Diva's Championship. Introducing first-," she was cut off as Vickie Guerreo came out to the top of the ramp.

Vickie smiled. "Actually that match has been canceled. We are also canceling the match between Fandango and Brad Maddox." Vickie again smiled as the crowd started too boo her. She then exited.

Lillian pulled a paper from her pocket and looked over it. "Well then this next match is for the Intercontinental Championship. Introducing first the challenger, Rey Mysterio.

Rey's music hit and he ran out, waving at the fans and smiling as he made his way into the ring. He continued waving and smiling at the crowd. He then got down on his knees and did a pre-match prayer, something he had begun doing very often.

"And the champion, John Cena," Lillian announced, her voice filled with spite when she said his name.

John Cena's music hit and John charged out to the ring, mocking the crowd as they booed him. He entered the ring and laughed at Rey Mysterio.

The bell rang and Rey immediately caught a distracted Cena with a dropkick. Cena dropped, glaring up at Rey in angry shock. He jumped up as Rey did a backflip of the turnbuckle. He caught the Master of the 619 with a knee to the stomach in mid-air. Rey rolled around, clutching his back in pain. John Cena got down and put him in the STF. Rey struggled towards the ropes somehow managing to get there. Cena was forced to break the hold.

Rey hopped up and immediately kicked Cena in the head grounding him. He then climbed up back onto the turnbuckled and did another backflip, this time landing on Cena. He then helped Cena up, only to hurricanrana him into the ropes. He got Cena with the 619 and followed it with the Tadpole Splash. He then pinned Cena for the victory.

Rey stood up, taking a moment to let it all sink in. The referee handed him the Intercontinental Title. Rey's celebration was cut short as Cena stood up and got in his face.

"You think you can beat me. You think you're better than me," John Cena spat.

Cena then launched a full assault on Rey. He pushed him to the ground and began kicking him in the stomach. He threw him out of the ring several times. And he topped it off with an AA. He then picked up the Intercontinental Title and left, doing his signature "You Can't See Me" on the way out.

**I've decided that since this is Wrestlemania, the biggest WWE event of the year, I'll split this chapter into two parts. So this is the end of part 1. I'm sorry if it's not as good as it could be but I had to re-write it twice. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
